


[Podfic]  Such Is Love

by argentumlupine



Category: Farseer Trilogy - Robin Hobb, HOBB Robin - Works, Tawny Man Trilogy - Robin Hobb
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Fix-It, M/M, Other, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Romance, Yuletide 2011
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-27
Updated: 2013-04-27
Packaged: 2017-12-09 16:14:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/776200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/argentumlupine/pseuds/argentumlupine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><strong>Author's summary</strong>:  <em>Fitz sets out on a journey to find his Beloved once more.</em></p>
<p>Podfic of Thursday_Next's story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic]  Such Is Love

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Such Is Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/298136) by [Thursday_Next](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thursday_Next/pseuds/Thursday_Next). 



> This is the ending I always wished for, and I'm happy I could record it. Story of my HEART, you guys. 
> 
> Further reader's notes at my original journal post [here](http://argentumlupine.dreamwidth.org/37138.html).

## Streaming Audio

  
[(alternate streaming for mobile devices)](http://argentumlupine.parakaproductions.com/Podfic-mp3/Other/Such%20Is%20Love.mp3)  


## Length

  * 0:10:28



## Direct download link (from audiofic archive)

  * [mp3](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/252013051105.zip) | **Size:** 10 MB



## Alternate download link

  * [mp3](http://argentumlupine.parakaproductions.com/Podfic-mp3/Other/Such%20Is%20Love.mp3)

  
---


End file.
